loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast
The Beast is the male protagonist/love interest of Belle in the Disney film, Beauty and the Beast, and its midquels. Biography Once Upon a Time... The Beast started out as a selfish young prince. One christmas night, a poor old woman tries to give him a rose by asking him if she could stay at his castle for the night, but he staunchly refuses and shuns her appearance twice, then she revealed her true form, Enchantress. He tried to apologize but it was too late, and he was transformed into a beast as punishment for his cold heart, and the only way to reverse the spell is to find true love, along with the servants who were transformed into objects and will help the beast find true love to also reverse the spell. The only window to the outside world is his magic mirror. The rose was enchanted and it would bloom until his 21st year. If the Beast could learn to love another and earn the love in return before the last petal falls, the spell will be broken and everything will be back to the way it was before, but if he failed, he would be stuck as a beast forever. Meeting Belle Ten years later, Belle's father, Maurice stumbled onto his castle and sought refuge. While the servants made him feels at home, the Beast threw him into a dungeon out of anger. He then met Belle when she was trying to free her father after she explored his castle. Belle offers to take his place in the dungeon if he'll let her father go. The Beast agrees and forces Maurice out. On Lumiere's suggetion, the Beast offers Belle a room to stay in, only to demand that she join him for dinner. Belle refuses, enraging the Beast. He orders his servants not to feed Belle after that, but they do anyway. Belle explores the castle, coming across the west wing, which the Beast warned her was forbidden. While there, Belle discovered a magic rose that was linked to the Beast's curse. When the Beast caught Belle about to touch it, he flew into a rage, frightening her into running away. When Belle and her horse were attacked by wolves, the Beast came to her rescue, but fainted from blood loss. Belle decided to take him back to the castle and tend to his wounds as a way of thanks. Something There Belle soon takes a liking to living in the castle. The Beast also takes a liking to Belle, wearing clothes and trying to act more human around her. As a way of getting on her good side, the Beast gives Belle his private library, having learnt that she loved reading. The servants saw that the two were getting close and organised a romantic night for Belle and the Beast as a way of speeding up the romance to the point where Belle would say she loved the Beast. After a ballroom dance, things seem to be heading in the right direction, until Belle tells the Beast that she misses her father. The Beast gives her a magic mirror that would let her see her father. When Belle looked into it, she saw Maurice lost in a blizzard. The Beast, putting Belle's happiness before his own, releases her from the castle so she can go and take care of him. When Belle leaves the castle, the servants fall into despair, knowing that they're only chance of breaking the curse is gone. Fight with Gaston Gaston, the village hero who's also in love with Belle (but only for superficial reasons), found out about the Beast and rallied the other villagers into launching an attack on the castle. With the exception of Gaston, who had gone off alone to look for the Beast, the servants managed to drive out the other villagers who had invaded the castle. Gaston eventually found the Beast, who had gone into a state of depression, feeling he has nothing to live for without Belle in his life. Gaston was able to beat the Beast in the fight, but the Beast gains the will to fight when he sees Belle return to the castle. At first, the Beast and Gaston are about evenly matched in the fight, but the Beast eventually overpowers Gaston and threatens to kill him. However, after seeing Gaston's pathetic begging, the Beast reconsiders and tells Gaston to leave. The Beast then reached out after Belle, who came back for him, but was stabbed by Gaston, who soon fell to his death. Happily Ever After After the Beast succumbed to his wounds and died, Belle confesses her love for him just before the last petal on the rose fell. That breaks the curse, and the Beast is transformed back into his original human form, along with the castle servants after he and Belle share their first kiss (the castle and its grounds are also restored to their original beauty). A celebration is held eventually as he and Belle begin to dance once again as Maurice and his servants watch him and Belle dance together as their victory celebration for breaking the curse together. By the end of the film, He is seen dancing with Belle during the celebration at the ballroom in his castle while he is in his human form. Love Rivals Gaston Gaston wanted Belle as a trophy wife. When he realized that Belle had feelings for the Beast, he was stirred up into a frenzy and decided to kill the Beast. The Beast was fully prepared to kill Gaston, but had regained enough of his humanity to let him go, telling him to leave. Gaston never learned his lesson and tried once again to kill him, only to be flung to his death. Trivia *The Beast's real name is Prince Adam, although he's unnamed in the film, its two midquels, and in the media franchise. A computer game revealed his true name. *The Beast is the first male character in a Disney fairy tale with a role that's equally as significant as the role of the female protagonist. *The Beast's design in the film is a combination of real-life animals, the head and structure of a buffalo, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the horns of a bull, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the arms and torso of a bear, and the legs, feet, and tail of a wolf. *The Beast made a cameo as one of the Sultan's toys from the Disney film, Aladdin, in which the film was released one year after this film was released. *He is voiced by Robby Benson. **The casting of the Beast was a true challenge, considering the directors were looking for someone who could alternate between a deep, gruff and uninviting voice to a soft, prince-like tone. When Robby Benson, surprisingly, auditioned for the role, the casting directors were both shocked and pleased, and immediately cast him in the role. ***Film critics claim that Benson did the role so well that they couldn't even tell it was him. *He only says two words to Gaston in the entire movie: "Get out" (which was during their fight scene). *The Beast is one of the few Disney characters whose blood is shown, as there have been only four other Disney characters, so far, to have had that happen: Tarzan (twice), Mulan, Quasimodo and Flynn Rider (whose real name is Eugene Fitzherbert). *He's the first Disney prince to be wounded by the villain. After Prince Adam would follow John Smith from'' Pocahontas'' (he was shot by Ratcliffe), arguably Li Shang in Mulan (he was knocked out by Shan Yu), Prince Naveen in The Princess and the Frog (whose blood was drawn twice by Dr. Facilier) and Flynn Rider from Tangled (who was stabbed by Mother Gothel). *He's the second prince to be involved in a fight that takes place during a thunderstorm, the first beign Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. *Prince Adam is the only Disney prince, so far, to be a redhead, as his natural hair is a light auburn. He's also the first Disney prince to not be a human for a majority of the film, the second being Prince Naveen, who was a frog for a majority of The Princess and the Frog. *He's the first Disney prince to be stabbed and die, but then revived by their princess, the second being Flynn Rider, who was stabbed by Mother Gothel and then died, but was revived by Rapunzel. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Prince Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest